Caminos Cruzados
by ElizaSher
Summary: Se conocieron por obra del destino, con varios encuentros y desencuentros bastante enredados, el mismo destino se encargo de juntarlos y luego no hubo forma de separarlos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su creador.**

 **Es una mezcla de Fairy Tail con Naruto, parecera que hay un oc, pero no es así, aunque saldrá más adelante.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.- Primer Encuentro**

\- Torpe, es el primer día de escuela – Musito el chico con el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro mientras rebuscaba en su mochila las llaves del carro - ¿Paso por ti?

 _\- Por favor_

El chico rodo los ojos y abrió el carro

\- Pasare por Naty-Chan primero

Ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a ese nombre después del tiempo que habían pasado con ella. El otro chico bufo detrás de la línea

 _\- No me gusta_ – Le dijo un tanto molesto _– Si Hizashi Hyuga descubre quien es acabara tomándola contra ti_

El chico bufo

\- Puede intentarlo

Sai bufo también del otro lado de la línea

 _\- Ten cuidado, ese hombre puede ser peligroso_

Sasuke suspiro

\- Lo sé – Dijo molesto – Bueno voy por ti

 _\- Gracias_

El chico reviso el retrovisor y puso reversa para salir directo a la calle, su paso fue cortado por una motocicleta que iba muy lenta, golpeteo el volante con los dedos unos momentos antes de poder salir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Bajo el vidrio mientras tomaba velocidad en el coche, su cabello rubio, largo y lacio onduló por la ventana por el camino, y sus ojos violetas estaban ocultos tras sus gafas de sol, que tanto podían molestar a Sai

Sasuke se detuvo en un semáforo y vio de reojo un carro que se puso a su lado, la piloto era una chica rubia, el copiloto era un chico castaño que intento parecer sexy al verla en el asiento del pasajero, mientras el moreno bufaba hastiado. En la parte de atrás iba un pelirrojo de mirada sombría que le llamo un poco la atención, ya que había visto esa mirada antes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- Par de tontos – Dijo molesta al entrar a la universidad frente a ellos

\- Lo siento – Dijo Sai

Estaba soñando si esperaba que Sasuke se disculpara con ella a pesar de haberla hecho chocar contra una puerta, suspiro con cansancio y tomo un pasillo diferente al de los otros dos, moviendo su mano a manera de despedida, la cual ninguno respondió al ver que la chica seguía de espaldas.

\- La dirección está a la derecha – Grito sin voltear

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Camino con rapidez, ignorando el bullicio de la entrada, tenía prisa.

Choco contra alguien, pero no se quedó a ver quién era

\- Lo siento – Musito

Salió casi corriendo después de eso, sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

El pelirrojo había trastabillado cuando chocó contra la rubia, le llamo la atención ya que enseguida se fue murmurando solo un lo siento antes de seguir corriendo

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Temari preocupada

\- Si – Musito el pelirrojo

Siguió caminando

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata apretó los puños contra su camisa, quería cerrar los ojos pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía

Vio a Naruto acorralar a Sakura contra el escritorio y se obligó a girar para irse de ahí, y corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron. Volvió a correr más rápido, sin importarle por donde iba, solo quería alejarse de ese lugar, alejarse de ellos. La peliazul limpio su cara de las lágrimas, continuo corriendo sin rumbo fijo y terminó estrellándose contra un alto chico que recién bajaba de su auto. Ambos cayeron al suelo.

\- ¡Augh!— se quejó sobando su rodilla mientras se sentaba – Go-Gomenasai - dijo avergonzada y sin atreverse a ver al chico sobre el cual se encontraba ahora sentada.

\- Deberías fijarte por dónde caminas…— regañó molesto por el ridículo que lo había hecho pasar y el golpe que recibió—… o mejor dicho, por dónde corres.

\- Gomenasai – Repitió

\- Quítate— ordenó todavía molesto.

\- ¿Eh?— Hinata no pareció entender — ¡Oh! s-si…— mencionó y en un instante se levantó.

Él hizo lo mismo y levantó tanto su celular, como su mochila, volteó a verla fríamente y de reojo

\- Estúpida – Dijo con acidez – ¿Qué clase de tonta corre por ahí con los ojos cerrados?

La chica hizo otra reverencia

\- Go-Go-Gomenasai – Repitió

\- Estúpida

Ella lo vio fijamente algo molesta

\- Y-Ya m-me disculpe-pe – Dijo fallando en no tartamudear – Va-Varias ve-veces

\- Estúpida – Repitió una vez más y se acercó a ella – Eres molesta – Espeto – Si te vuelves a cruzar en mi camino atente a las consecuencias

La chica retrocedió unos pasos antes de agarrarse a correr para alejarse del chico con rapidez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

La vista fija en ella no era una buena señal, jamás lo había sido, así como tampoco los murmullos que había a su alrededor, y que solo escuchaba cuando Natsu, Gajeel o Laxus hacían destrozos, ya que los seguían relacionando al restaurante. Cuando llego a la calle indicada, se quedó convertida en piedra, como esa vez que peleo con Evergreen y la dejo noqueada, no podía moverse, y sabía que esa sensación no se iba a ir pronto.

\- ¡Naty-chan! – Escucho la voz de Juvia

La rubia desvió su mirada hacia la peliazul que se acercaba a ella con paso rápido

\- ¿Qué paso? – Susurro

Juvia le sonrió con calma

\- Hubo renovación

Natalia se quedó estática con una emoción viendo como el lugar que antes parecía desolado, ahora estaba radiante

\- ¿Quién…?

\- Uchiha-San

Natalia empezó a llorar de alegría, esperando encontrar a Sasuke para agradecerle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata marco una vez más ese número pero su respuesta fue la misma, no atendía.

 _¿Cuándo más te necesito no estas, mala amiga?_ Pensó con amargura

\- ¿Hinata-Sama?

La chica giro con cuidado a ver a Neji tras ella con un porte serio, un tanto extraño estar tratando de localizar a Tenten y que Neji llegara.

\- Ni-San – Dijo en voz baja

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pregunto con preocupación

\- Hai – Dijo levantándose

Estaban en el jardín de la mansión, en la parte más alejada de este, seguramente Neji le dio tiempo y por eso no había ido a buscarla

\- No quise causarle problemas – Dijo la chica - ¿Otosan se dio cuenta?

Neji negó con la cabeza

\- Tiene una junta con la familia Uchiha

Hinata asintió dudosa

\- Ese apellido se me hace familiar

Neji asintió

\- Es otra de las familias más poderosas del país – Dijo

El chico asintió

\- Aunque últimamente la imagen de la familia ha ido decayendo – Aclaro – Es gracias a la relación con la familia que…

\- ¿Qué?...

Neji negó con la cabeza callándose sus pensamientos

\- La familia les ha hecho muchas las concesiones, pero como últimamente la familia Hyuga tiene demasiada buena relación con la familia Namizake, se ha aumentado la tensión entre las familias

Hinata asintió, tal vez esa tensión se fuera cuando se rompiera la relación con la familia Namizake

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dio una sonrisa a la mujer que la atendió mientras recibía su pedido, aunque ese día había sido un desastre, ignorando a Naruto y sin poder hablar con su amiga, que parecía haber sido secuestrada por Neji, que le daba los mejores consejos, y la única a la que podría decirle su situación.

" _Mala amiga"_ Pensó molesta

Vio la bolsa con los dulces que tenía mientras avanzaba a la salida con una sonrisa un tanto irónica, saco su celular para hacer un último intento, de mandarle un mensaje a Tenten para ver si le respondía

\- Augh

Gimió al chocar contra algo duro que ella considero que era la puerta y que sin levantar la vista, tanteo para poder abrirla, pero se encontró con algo cálido y duro frente a ella, alzo la cabeza al mismo tiempo que una mano sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

La chica se sonrojo y maldijo su suerte al encontrarse con la misma persona que había tirado el día anterior, se inclinó para disculparse tomando en cuenta que el chico aun no soltaba su mano

\- ¡Go-Gomenasai! – Exclamo completamente roja

\- Estúpida – Dijo el moreno molesto

La chica se sonrojo y jalo su brazo, pero el chico no la soltaba

\- ¿Po-podría de-debo-ver-verme mi-mi ma-mano? – Pregunto confusa

El chico la aventó con poca delicadeza y siguió su camino

\- Tonto – Dijo la chica

El chico detuvo su caminar y se giró hacia ella molesto, que lo único que pudo hacer fue casi correr hacia su coche, tratando de no soltar su comida y su celular, pues el moreno había avanzado hacia ella con total amenaza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iruka camino con paciencia por el frente de la clase calmando a los chicos en ella.

\- ¿Hina-Chan salimos a comer Ramen después de clase?

Ella negó con la cabeza viendo su celular, esperando una llamada que llevaba dos días sin recibir, o un mensaje, algo que le dijera que su amiga aún estaba viva

\- ¿Todo bien? – Pregunto Naruto

Ella volvió a asentir ignorándolo nuevamente, dejando al rubio con un muy mal sabor de boca.

Después de unos minutos, Iruka carraspeo para llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

\- Hoy se integraran dos alumnos – Dijo con tono cansado – Y si… ya sé que estamos prácticamente a mitad del semestre y presentando los parciales – Dijo viendo la cara de sus alumnos – Así que sean amables y denles la bienvenida

Por la puerta entraron dos morenos algo parecidos entre sí

\- Regreso – Murmuro Sakura sorprendida

\- Preséntense chicos por favor – Pidió Iruka

\- Uchiha Sai – Dijo uno

\- Uchiha Sasuke – Dijo el otro

Las mujeres hicieron muchas exclamaciones ahogadas y Hinata solo quería que la tierra se la tragara al reconocer al moreno menos pálido y también al reconocer el apellido.

\- Bien Sasuke-Kun te sentaras al lado de – Todas las mujeres a excepción de Hinata alzaron la mano e Iruka bufo – Al lado de Hyuga, Hinata-Kun levanta la mano

La chica se dejó arrastrar en el asiento y alzo la mano bastante incomoda, Sasuke avanzo hacia ella viéndola fijamente mientras la chica quería correr lejos de él

\- Bueno Sai-Kun te sentaras junto – Igualmente todas las mujeres alzaron la mano y el maestro volvió a bufar – Bueno… ¿Ino no ha venido a clases? – Pregunto confundido

Sakura negó con la cabeza

\- Eso es raro – Dijo el maestro – Bueno el escritorio vacío – Dijo Iruka – El lado derecho ya está ocupado

El moreno se posiciono en su lugar con calma

\- Bueno para que no se atrasen… Hinata-Kun serás la tutora de Sasuke – Dijo Iruka con calma, ignorando los gritos de angustia y la mirada de condenada de Hinata – Y… bueno también de Sai hasta que Ino regrese ¿Entendido?

Ella asintió con desgana maldiciendo a su compañera rubia que no estaba presente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

\- Regresó – Dijo Sakura feliz

Naruto bufo y Hinata seguía en el celular junto con Lee tratando de localizar a su amiga desaparecida

\- Eso no importa – Dijo Naruto

Sakura lo vio de mala manera

\- Es tu amigo

Naruto bufo

\- Eso fue hace cinco años

Ino, que ya había regresado y había tomado su deber como tutora para la alegría de Hinata, los miro y suspiro

\- No te hagas ilusiones frente de marquesina – Dijo la rubia – Parece que la única que le interesa en Hinata-Chan

La aludida levanto la cabeza confundida

\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo que?

Vio la mirada molesta de Sakura y Naruto sobre ella, así como la sonrisa inocente de Ino

\- Le llamaste la atención a Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Ino

Ella se encogió de hombros

\- Supongo que solo quiere ponerse al corriente – Dijo despreocupada para volver a marcar a Tenten – Otra vez buzón - Musito

Ino la vio con preocupación, Hinata estaba preocupada, al igual que a Lee

\- ¿Aun no te contesta?

Hinata negó con la cabeza

\- Lleva tres días sin contestar – Dijo la chica – Y Neji dice no saber qué pasó

\- Y no ha venido a clases – Dijo Lee pensativo

Hinata miro su celular con frustración

\- ¿Qué no estábamos hablando de Sasuke? – Dijo Sakura

\- Eh ¿Quién?

\- De Sasuke-Kun – Dijo Sakura

Hinata la vio con duda y luego hizo un gesto con la mano

\- Eso no me importa – Exclamo molesta – Estoy preocupada por Tenten

Ino asintió

\- ¿Por qué no vas a su casa?

Hinata y Lee suspiraron

\- No sale – Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ino los vio con mayor duda y también se comenzó a preocupar por su amiga

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaban en la cafetería con una tensa situación. Naruto y Sasuke se observaban fijamente uno al otro, Naruto molesto por la forma brusca en la que el Uchiha le había dicho a la pelirosa que se mantuviera alejado de él, mientras que el Uchiha estaba molesto de que el Uzumaki quisiera seguir defendiéndola después de todo lo que había pasado

\- ¡Sasuke-Kun!

Todo el grupo reunido alrededor de esos dos, que eran Hinata, Lee, Sakura, Neji e Ino, giraron su mirada hacia una chica rubia de gafas oscuras que corría hacia ellos, Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia está con rapidez.

El moreno ignoro a Naruto y camino con rapidez hacia la chica antes de que se acercara lo suficiente al grupo, esta le abrazo nada más llegar a su lado, haciéndolo sonrojar ligeramente para después tomarla de la mano y sacarla de la cafetería.

\- Su novia es muy bonita – Dijo Ino de la nada

Sakura gruño y salió de la cafetería con rapidez

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Trabajas hoy?

La rubia asintió mientras caminaba sobre el borde de la jardinera, tenía las manos extendidas hacia los lados para equilibrarse

\- El abuelo dijo que pasaras

Sasuke asintió sin prestarle mucha atención, no tenía ganas de ir, puesto que con su regreso, su padre se había puesto más exigente, y sería esa noche en la que soltaría la bomba que acabaría de estallar en la casa Uchiha.

\- Hoy no puedo

\- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

El moreno se encogió de hombros, viendo a la chica sonreír, al ver su sonrisa puedo darse cuenta de que ella estaba realmente feliz por una cuestión tan sosa, como caminar con los brazos extendidos sobre una jardinera; Se prometió a sí mismo no dejar que nada borrara esa sonrisa, ella ya había tenido que pasar por muchas cosas.

\- ¡Sasuke-Kun!

El moreno y la rubia giraron su mirada hacia una chica de cabello rosa que se acercaba a ellos con rapidez

\- Ve a clase

La rubia se desconcertó por la orden del Uchiha, pero hizo lo que le pidió, mientras la pelirosa la observaba alejarse

\- ¡¿Quién es ella?! – Le exigió al pelinegro

El chico la miro con fastidia

\- Quien sea a ti no te importa – Dijo molesto – Te lo eh dicho Sakura, eres molesta, así que déjame en paz

El chico se alejó también de la pelirosa y siguió su camino

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Hyuga

La chica se hizo oídos sordos a esa voz mientras seguía marcando el celular y camino con un poco más de prisa para alejarse de esa chico

\- ¡Hyuga!

La chica se sobresaltó y con algo de miedo giro su mirada, aun con el teléfono en la oreja

\- ¿S-Si? – Dijo con algo de miedo

El moreno se acercó a ella pero la mirada de la chica cambio de un momento a otro y su atención se dirigió al celular

\- ¡Tenten! – Exclamo emocionada cuando la llamada entro

Se escuchó un tenso silencio en el otro lado de la línea

 _\- Disculpe Tenten-Sama no se encuentra disponible en este momento_

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo confundida - ¿Está todo bien? ¿Está bien?

Se escuchó otro silencio

 _\- Si, posiblemente valla mañana a clases_

\- ¿Puede decirle que le marque?

 _\- Se lo informare_

La llamada se cortó y la chica se quedó estática viendo el teléfono

\- Hyuga

Dio un respingo, pues se había olvidado de que Uchiha estaba tras ella

\- ¿S-Si? – Dijo un tanto asustada

\- Tus apuntes

Ella lo miro y asintió con la cabeza buscando en su mochila y entregándole una carpeta, luego se alejó de él

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Estas bien?

El moreno asintió aun sonrojado

\- Estúpida Eve – Le dijo molesto

La rubia solo rio

\- Se ven bien – Dijo Eve sonriéndole a Sai

Natalia vio a Sai que estaba sonrojado por la ropa que la castaña lo había obligado a usar

\- Me siento raro – Dijo el chico

\- No es para tanto – Se quejó Eve

Natalia vio a su amigo

\- ¿Me puedo ir?

La rubia lo miro y asintió

\- Lamento esto

Sai asintió

\- Iré a tu departamento – Le dijo con voz suave

La rubia asintió, eso era algo normal para Sasuke y Sai… bueno para todos era normal ir a su departamento aunque ella no estuviera en el. Sai salió por la puerta con paso presuroso

\- No debiste dejar que se marchara – Se quejó Eve

La rubia suspiro

\- A él no le agrada mucho aquí – Dijo como si nada

Evergreen entrecerró los ojos

\- ¿Cómo no puede gustarle?

La rubia rio

\- ¿Qué? ¿Las peleas?

La castaña rio sin poder evitarlo

\- Lo sé, pero esto le da el toque aquí ¿No?

La rubia rio, en esos 5 minutos que podía descansar ahora que ya no había tanta gente como antes, y solo los camaradas se quedaban hasta tarde.

\- ¡Eh ustedes! ¿Dónde está Natsu? – Grito Grey acercándose a ellas

Las dos gritaron al verlo, solo traía unos bóxer.

\- ¡Grey ponte ropa! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo

\- Demonios – Maldijo el pelinegro buscando su ropa

\- Ese nunca cambiara – Se quejó Nat

\- ¡¿Elfman que estás haciendo?!

\- Pelear es de hombres

\- ¡Ven acá!

La rubia suspiro cuando fue dejada en la barra, mientras Evergreen perseguía a Elfman

\- Ni ellos – Suspiro de nuevo

De pronto a su lado se sentó un chico de cabello rojo, que se le hacía levemente parecido, al parecer quería pasar desapercibido, pero en un lugar donde la población era constante, no lo logro

\- Ara, ara, un chico nuevo ¿Qué te sirvo? – Dijo una mujer de cabello blanco y una sonrisa

El chico miro a Mirajane y suspiro

\- Un té verde – Dijo sin más

El chico miro con disimulo la pelea, aunque parecía que todo el mundo peleaba y nadie hacía nada por detenerlos

\- ¿No debería detenerlos? – Le pregunto a Mirajane

La chica de cabello blanco se encontraba al lado opuesto de la barra repartiendo las bebidas, el chico no noto cuando dejo la barra

\- Siempre están así – El chico sintió una gota sobre su cabeza – Lo mejor es dejarlos, además… - Elfman cayó sobre ella - ¿No es divertido? – Dijo con un susurro

\- ¡Mira-San! – Grito la rubia corriendo hacia ella

El chico también corrió hacia la mujer; Pero un golpe en la espalda corto el recorrido de la joven de cabello rubio y ojos violetas, solo entonces, el chico noto su presencia y su hermosa figura

\- ¡Mis calzoncillos! – Grito Grey

Natsu le daba vueltas a unos bóxer negros que, anteriormente, eran poseídos por el Fullbuster, Grey vio a la rubia que había lanzado un grito y se había cubierto la cara con las manos

\- Naty-Chan ¿Serias tan amable de dejarme tus bragas?

\- ¡Vete a la mierda! – Grito mandándolo a volar de una patada

El chico de cabello rojo se convirtió en piedra al ver esa escena

\- ¿Te están molestando estos tontos? – Dijo Loki cargándola de pronto

\- ¡Los hombres hablan con los puños! – Dijo Elfman golpeando al castaño haciendo que la rubia cayera al suelo

\- ¡Elfman no molestes a Naty-Chan! – El peliblanco salió volando cortesía de Evergreen

La chica se levantó con un suspiro de cansancio y se dirigió a Mirajane, que seguía inconsciente

\- ¿Mira-San? – Pregunto dudosa

La mujer de cabello blanco estaba recostada en el suelo, después de unos segundos más recobro la conciencia, y poniendo su mejor sonrisa, solo se levantó como si nada hubiese pasado

\- Estoy bien - Aseguro

La rubia la acompaño a la barra mientras Mirajane le pedía que la cubriera y se dirigía hacia la parte trasera a descansar, la rubia suspiro detrás de la barra y poniéndose su delantal.

\- ¿Siempre está así? – Pregunto una voz a sus espaldas

La chica giro su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos turquesa claro, le sonrió

\- Casi siempre – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros

El pelirrojo se sentó en la barra una vez más, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, un chico de cabello rosa llego corriendo hacia ellos

\- ¿Natsu, que pasa? – Pregunto la rubia confundida

\- ¡¿Dónde está Lucy?!

La chica señalo hacia la izquierda donde la chica hablaba animadamente con Levy, el pelirosa tomo a la rubia del brazo y empezó a correr

\- ¡Tenemos que hablar, vamos a tu casa, Gajeel va para allá! – Le aviso a Natalia

La chica dio un respingo

\- ¡En mi casa no, Sai-kun se quedara ahí esta noche! – Grito

Natsu lo pensó un momento

\- Es importante – Dijo tomando a Lucy de la mano con fuerza y se la llevo arrastrándola en una nube de polvo – Entonces iremos a la casa de Gajeel

\- ¡Naty-Chan pago mañana! – Grito Lucy a lo lejos

Natalia solo sonrió

\- ¡Suerte! ¡Y no destrocen nada!

El chico solo se quedó ahí, sentado sin entender nada

\- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? – Pregunto Natalia

El chico la miro

\- Subaku no Gaara– Informo

La mujer solo le sonrió

\- ¿Te estas divirtiendo? – Pregunto

El chico suspiro

\- Creo que no es mi estilo

La mujer rio

\- Eso pensamos todos al principio, dentro de poco encontraras con quien sentarte, o con quien pelear – Dijo aun sonriendo

El chico le devolvió la sonrisa, sin decirle que él solo estaba ahí por un periodo corto de tiempo

\- Naty-Chan ¿Ha visto a Grey-Sama?

El pelirrojo desvió su mirada hacia una chica de cabello azul, de ojos azules, que acababa de llegar a la barra

\- Bueno, hace rato lo vi peleando con Lucy-San, pero ya no le eh visto

La peliazul puso un aura deprimente

\- ¿Se fue otra vez con mi rival de amores? – Dijo llorando

El pelirrojo la vio con duda una vez más

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke pasó toda la tarde tratando de entender las notas de la chica, pero iba cada vez peor, ella solo anotaba palabras que él no podía entender.

\- ¿Estudiando hermanito?

El moreno ignoro la voz de Itachi y continúo tratando de descifrar los garabatos de la chica Hyuga, al parecer su hermano aún no estaba enterado de lo que pasaría después

\- Papá va a una reunión con la familia Hyuga

" _Hablando de diablo"_

\- ¿Y a mí qué? – Dijo en tono molesto – Tu eres la cara de la corporación – Espeto volviendo a los apuntes

\- Sasuke – Reprocho su hermano

\- Vete estoy ocupado – Hablo seco el moreno

Itachi suspiro antes de irse de la habitación

Sasuke perdió el interés en los apuntes y vio las notas que la chica traía en su carpeta, las que enviaba a la chica que estaba faltando y aun no conocía. Debía admitir que eran bastante interesantes, mucho más que los apuntes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata estaba en su banca con la cara apoyada en el pupitre

\- Hyuga

" _Dios ya le tengo miedo a mi apellido"_ Pensó cuando pego el brinco

\- M-mande – Le dijo a Karin alzando su mirada

Ella la vio con valor

\- ¿Me cambiarias el lugar? Aunque sea solo por hoy

Hinata ya se había puesto de pie

\- ¿Te sientas con Jugo-San? – Pregunto

Karin asintió algo extrañada, pues pensó que la chica protestaría, como cualquiera que se prestara de ser mujer y se sentara junto al Uchiha

\- Si, en la banca de enfrente…

Hinata agarro su mochila y prácticamente corrió al lado de Jugo, ese chico le había robado su lugar en la banca, su tranquilidad, sus apuntes de paso…

\- Creí que sería más difícil – Se dijo Karin a si misma asombrada

\- ¿Y Hyuga? – Escucho una voz

Karin giro y le sonrió a Sasuke

\- Me cambio el lugar

La mirada del chico se ensombreció

" _Yo la mato"_ Pensó el moreno

* * *

Y Chan chan.

Jeje creo que es un poco raro, es la primera historia que es de mi autoría, así que espero les agrade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2.- Mudanza**

* * *

Hinata miraba su celular una vez más

\- Te dijeron que venía hoy – Dijo Lee – Pero…

\- No ha llegado – Completo ella

Hinata suspiro, ignorando los reclamos de Sakura por no haber cambiado de lugar con ella

\- Hyuga

La chica pego un salto y casi se abraza a Lee, miro con precaución a Sasuke que lucía bastante enojado

\- ¿S-Si? – Dijo nerviosa

El chico le extendió su carpeta y ella alargo su mano para tomarla con rapidez, tratando de pasar el menor tiempo posible con ese chico

\- Hyuga – La volvió a llamar

\- ¡Que quieres con ella! – Le grito Naruto – ¡Déjala comer!

Naruto no quería ver a ese moreno cerca de ella, bastante tenía con que Sakura aun estuviera enamorada de él, de que quisiera romper eso poco que tenían, para que ahora el chico se metiera también con la única persona que no lo había visto como su sombra ni mucho menos.

La chica se encogió en su asiento, con algo de miedo, ese chico le parecía sombrío y aterrador

\- Cállate dobe – Dijo el moreno aburrido – Tu…

\- ¡Sasuke-Kun!

El moreno giro su mirada hacia la rubia que se acercaba a ellos, y que término chocando contra alguien al lado de una mesa, el moreno suspiro pensando que le reclamarían, pero se quedó quieto al ver que el chico con quien había chocado le hablaba con una naturalidad que le hizo sentir incómodo.

Se alejó de la mesa hasta llegar a la chica, que al verlo lo abrazo con naturalidad, noto tensó al pelirrojo con el que hablaba al verla abrazarlo.

\- Sasuke, él es…

\- Sabaku No Gaara – Dijo el moreno – Lo conozco

\- Así es – Dijo el pelirrojo

De pronto todos se sintieron incomodos

\- Eto…

\- Vámonos

El moreno la tomo de la muñeca y empezó a caminar hacia afuera de la cafetería

\- Es-Espera – Alegó la muchacha

\- Aun tenemos que completar la mudanza – Dijo el moreno

La rubia acelero su paso y camino a su lado

\- ¿Ya tienes todas las cosas en el coche?

\- Si, solo hay que acomodarlas

La chica giro levemente y movió su mano

\- Hasta luego Sabaku-San

El pelirrojo no respondió a la despedida.

\- Parece que Hina-Chan le tiene miedo – Comento Ino cuando el chico salió de la cafetería

La chica bajo la mirada y jugo con sus dedos

Sakura bufo molesta

\- ¿Qué te pone nerviosa? – Dijo molesta – Tienes la atención de Sasuke-Kun

Ino rodo los ojos un poco

\- No creo que quiera su atención – Menciono – Y creo que lo único que quiere Sasuke de ella son los apuntes

\- ¡Se los puede pedir a cualquiera! – Dijo Sakura molesta

Ino se encogió de hombros

\- Supongo que se los quiere pedir a alguien que no se la pase tras él

\- Es cierto – Dijo Lee – A Sasuke-Kun siempre le ha molestado que lo acosen

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hinata salía del baño con tranquilidad, era el fin de las clases y le gustaba el hecho de ya no tener que estar al lado del Uchiha.

\- Que miedosa eres

La chica dio un respingo y miro a Sasuke frente a ella, hablando del diablo.

\- Y-Yo n-no le te-tengo mi-miedo

Sasuke rodo los ojos y se acercó a ella

\- No vuelvas a cambiar de lugar

La chica asintió pegándose a la pared con sus manos en el pecho

\- Lo-lo siento – Musito

El chico se alejó de ella unos instantes

\- No entendí una mierda de lo que dicen tus apuntes

La chica se sonrojo completamente

\- L-Lo siento

El moreno solo bufo

\- Pásame las presentaciones – Dijo dándole una hoja

La morena lo tomo con manos temblorosas, luego el moreno se alejó de ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura estaba molesta, le molestaba de sobremanera que esa chica de la que no sabía nada se pudiera adueñar de un chico que era solo para ella. Sasuke era de ella, no tenía por qué estar pensando en otras cosas.

\- Lo siento, dattebayo

Salió de sus pensamientos al ver a Naruto ayudar a recoger unas hojas al primo del chico que lo robaba el sueño, se quedó estática al ver los dibujos plasmados sobre estos, eran realmente hermosos, tenían casi la esencia de la persona dibujada en ella.

\- ¡Pero que hermosos! – Dijo Ino tomando una hoja

Sai le sonrió, aunque la sonrisa fue notoria que era falsa.

\- Naty-Chan es una buena modelo – Dijo viendo el dibujo

Sakura enseguida reconoció a la rubia

\- ¿Naty? – Pregunto Naruto

\- Natalia Fernández – Dijo el moreno – Hoy Sasuke se muda con ella

Sin saberlo Sai acababa de poner un blanco sobre su amiga.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacía días que tenía esa sensación de vacío dentro de él, ese miedo que no iba por más que lo quisiera.

\- Nat – Susurro Laxus

 _\- Haciendo tantos problemas a causa de quien es mejor… Es lamentable, ¡Pero es su falta de información lo que es increíble!_

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Nat se escapó de casa, ¿Piensas que ella usa el dinero de su familia? ¡Ella vive en una casa alquilada de 7000 al mes! ¡Ella trabaja junto a nosotros! ¡Nos reímos juntos! ¡Lloramos juntos! ¡Ella es una chica como cualquier otra en nuestro restaurante! – Grito el rubio – Al igual que una flor no puede elegir donde florecer, tampoco un niño puede elegir a sus padres, ¡Un maldito como tú no entiende nada acerca de mi hermana!_

 _\- Supongo que eso lo averiguare después – Dijo José - ¿De verdad crees que se la dará a su tío así por las buenas?, si ella no tiene dinero la retendré, ¡Hasta obtener el último centavo de la familia Hyuga!_

 _\- ¡Eres despreciable!_

Laxus salió de sus pensamientos y suspiro viendo el expediente. José Porta había muerto esa mañana, pero no podía saber si había muerto llevándose el secreto a la tumba, o había condenado a Natalia con él. Aunque era lógico que pronto los buscarían, la rubia había cumplido los 21 años recientemente, por lo que ya era una heredera nombrada como tal.

Suspiro de nuevo. Las cosas pintaban mal para todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿A qué hora entras? – Pregunto el moreno sacando la ropa de las cajas

\- A las 4 – Escucho el grito de la chica – Ven a comer

\- ¿Qué hiciste? – Pregunto saliendo del cuarto

\- Sopa de tomate

El moreno la vio y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, sin duda esa chica era especial.

\- ¿Quieres que te valla a dejar?

Ella negó con la cabeza

\- Acaba de desempacar, el restaurante no está lejos.

El moreno asintió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi respondió con algo de fastidio la llamada de Shisui

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto el moreno aun revisando los papeles

Shisui resoplo del otro lado

\- Sasuke se mudó

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo el moreno confundido

\- ¡Joder deja de trabajar por un momento y presta atención! – Le grito - ¡Tu hermano se fue de la casa!

El chico por fin reacciono a las palabras de su primo

\- ¿Cómo que se fue? – Dijo sobresaltado

Shisui suspiro con cansancio

\- Al parecer ayer se lo dijo a tus padres pero no lo tomaron el serio, hasta que vino una de sus compañeras a preguntar por la nueva dirección

Itachi gruño con cansancio y dejo los papeles sobre la mesa para dirigirse a la salida, las rabietas de su hermano lo estaban empezando a cansar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelirrojo giro su mirada hacia la rubia que le sonreía con calma al verlo admirar todas las fotos en la pared, no eran de personajes famosos, eran de personas normales haciendo cosas normales, y por el tatuaje que veía en todos, podría suponer con facilidad que en algún momento trabajaron en el restaurante

\- ¿Ese es Uchiha? – Dijo algo desconcertado

La chica miro la foto de Sasuke mientras sostenía un pescado, se veía feliz, aun cuando en su cara no hubiese una sonrisa

\- Si, es de hace unos años cuando fuimos a ¡Ah!

El pelirrojo le vio caer al suelo con una gota sobre la frente cuando un chico de cabello rosa cayó sobre ella

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Podrían darnos un descanso! – Se quejó debajo de Natsu

\- ¡El empezó esta pelea! ¡¿Acaso creíste que me iba a quedar callado?! – Musito un moreno sin ropa

\- Entonces ponte algo de ropa – Le dijo Kana que estaba en la barra

Grey se sobresaltó al ver que estaba en ropa interior

\- Tú eres quien me provoco ¡Ojos llorones! – Espetó Natsu

\- Cuando fue que te provoque ¡Ojos bizcos!

\- ¡Natsu quítate de encima!

El pelirosa reacciono al jadeo de la rubia y se levantó de ella con rapidez para seguir su pelea con Grey, Gaara le ayudo a levantarse y la chica se sacudió el polvo de la ropa soltando un suspiro cansado

\- ¿Estas bien?

La chica asintió dándole una sonrisa al chico

\- Naty-Chan – Le habló Mirajane – ¿Ya terminaron la mudanza?

Esa pregunta trajo de regreso al pelirrojo al percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo, buscando a una chica que ya tenía novio

\- Si, Sasuke-Kun desempaco las cosas, quería usar el closet de mi cuarto pero no lo deje

Y esa frase lo trajo de regreso a la realidad otra vez ¿No dormían juntos?

\- Debe tener muchas cosas ¿Estarán bien con ese espacio?

La rubia suspiro

\- Probablemente comience a invadir el mío pero… esteremos bien

Mirajane le sonrió

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _No podía dejar de llorar, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y salían sin poder controlarlas_

 _\- Ya Hina – Dijo una niña de cabello rubio y ojos violetas – Naruto-Chan ni siquiera comprendió lo que le dije_

 _Y la niña lloro con más ganas_

 _\- E-El, a-acepto t-tener un ni-niño con-contigo – Tartamudeo la chica_

 _La rubia rodo los ojos exasperada_

 _\- No sabía a qué decía que si – Le aclaro una vez más_

 _\- N-Naruto-Kun se c-casara contigo_

 _La rubia inflo las mejillas_

 _\- Tenemos 6 años no me quiero casar – Se quejó la chica – Naruto no se casara conmigo_

 _\- P-Pero l-lo oíste – Dijo Hinata aun llorando – U-Un N-Namizake s-siempre cumple s-sus promesas_

 _La rubia se exaspero por tanto llanto_

 _\- ¡Él no se casara conmigo ni tendremos un hijo! – Se quejó la rubia_

 _Hinata aumento su llanto_

Despertó sobresaltada y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Su prima que había fallecido años atrás, con la que tanto discutió el que Naruto fuese esto o aquello, ahora que realmente la necesitaba no podía contar con ella.

No solo el peso de las relaciones familiares y de la empresa recaía sobre ella, sino también el futuro de su primo, el enterarse que iba a ser papá, y que pronto se casaría no hizo más que recordarle lo que ella tendría que hacer en algún momento con Naruto, aun cuando este prefiriera la compañía de la pelirosa.

Suspiro con cansancio, todo hubiese sido más fácil si el chico se hubiera negado al compromiso desde un principio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué sabes? – Pregunto Itachi recostado sobre el sofá

Shisui no pudo evitar una mueca

\- Nada, Sakura Haruno solo dijo que la chica se llama Natalia Fernández pero no la conocemos

Itachi se tomó el puente de la nariz con cansancio

\- Sasuke y sus berrinches – Se quejó

Shisui suspiro

\- No es un berrinche – Le aclaro pasándole una carpeta – Hablé con Obito, transfirió todas sus cuentas personales a unas que tu padre no pudiera tocar, además le mandaron en la mañana un oficio donde le recordaban el testamento de tu abuelo en caso de que Sasuke se mudara de la casa – El chico volvió a suspirar – Tu hermano se fue, y no hay manera de hacer que regrese

Itachi abrió ligeramente los ojos ante esa información

\- ¿Papá lo sabe?

El chico asintió con pesadez

\- Seguro mañana va a la universidad, espero que no arme un escandalo

Itachi gruño con pesadez, todo se había ido a la mierda


End file.
